Confesiones en verano
by HarukaCSW
Summary: ¿Cómo fue que Haruka le confesó sus sentimientos a Michiru? Un one-shot donde muestro una forma divertida en que esto sucedio. Situado al final de la batalla contra Pharaon-09


**Hoe! Hola de nuevo, un oneshot que dejo por aquí para recordar viejos tiempos.**

**Los personaje son me pertenecen, pero me pareció divertido usarlos. **

Las olas golpeaban suavemente las rocas de la pequeña bahía en la que decidí nadar para quitarme el calor que comenzaba a sentirse, el verano estaba cerca y nos habíamos detenido en esta zona para descansar un rato. Ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de desvestirme, por lo que mi ropa estaba completamente mojada, sentía la arena bajo mis pies y cómo esta se aferraba a mi pantalón mojado, el sol de primavera quemaba mi rostro. Y bajo la sombra que daban unas rocas estaba ella mirándome con ternura mientras salía del mar. Esa hermosa mujer de cabello aguamarina. Corrí hacia Michiru y tomándola desprevenida la levante en mis brazos, sentí su mejilla rozar la mía, el calor de su cuerpo acercarse y vi mi sonrisa traviesa reflejarse en sus ojos.

-¡Tenoh! ¡Suéltame!- demandó Michiru aferrándose a mi cuello, e intentando escapar de mi fuerte agarre -¡Bájame inmediatamente!

-No- respondí con una sonrisa y comenzando a dirigirme hacia la orilla del mar.

-¡Haruka Tenoh!- yo sabía que cuando ella usaba mi nombre completo era porque le molestaba lo que hacía, pero no me detendría, me la debía después de todos los coqueteos con los que se me insinuaba a diario y que yo tenía que ignorar o pretender que no los entendía ya que nuestra misión me impedía enamorarme de ella. Aunque era tarde para eso, puesto que desde el día que nos encontramos en la pista, sabía que ella era la que me arrebataría el alma.

-¿Segura quieres que te baje aquí?- le pregunte divertida, ya que el agua comenzaba a rozar mis rodillas, ella se aferro más a mi cuello intentando levantar su cuerpo para que su ropa no se mojara.

-Sal del mar y bájame- me demandó, su rostro se encendía en un rojo de ¿enojo? ¿O se sonrojaba al sentir que cada vez la juntaba más hacía mi cuerpo?

-Mejor te dejo aquí- y la solté sobre la marea que se dejaba venir contra nosotras, pero no tome en cuenta que la princesa de los mares seguía aferrada a mi cuello y caí al agua junto con ella.

-¡Te odio Haruka Tenoh!- exclamó Michiru saliendo bastante molesta del agua, su cabello húmedo, la blusa que se amoldo a su _perfecto_ cuerpo, el enojo que expresaba hacía mi persona… esa imagen no dejo de excitarme, pero tampoco pude contener la risa al salir del agua tras ella.

-Michiru...- intente decir pues aún me costaba hablar por la falta de aire- ¡Lo siento! No pensé que te molestaría tanto, ya que eres la guardiana de los mares...

-¿Y si yo te aviento de un peñasco?- me interrumpió- Eres la guardiana del viento ¿no?- menciono aún molesta y tratando de secar su ropa y cabello al llegar a la orilla, yo no podía despegar mi mirada de su cuerpo, aunque aún estaba riéndome por lo que había hecho.

-En serio, lo siento-dije un poco arrepentida, Michiru me lanzó una mirada de odio, pero también sonreía divertida.

-Deberás recompensarme por lo que hiciste- decía mientras caminaba hacía la sombra, me desabotone mi camisa rápidamente para que ella se sentara sobre ella, quedando en una ajustada playera -Y deberá ser algo bastante bueno- decía sentándose sobre mi camisa y lanzando una mirada de agradecimiento hacia el gesto que había hecho, pero también dándome a entender que eso no era suficiente.

-En ese caso- dije recargando mi brazo en la roca y mirándola a los ojos, sentía que debía decírselo en ese momento, ya que todo el instante era perfecto -debo confesarte algo- mi voz se entre corto un poco, pero tome valor al ver su sonrisa acompañada de un dulce sonrojo.

-¿Que tiene que decir la sailor de los vientos?-me preguntó divertida, haciendo su cabello hacía atrás y lanzando esas miradas que me mataban en deseos de besarla.

-Creo que rompí todas las reglas...-murmuré desviando mi mirada de sus hermosos ojos aguamarina- No debía de enamorarme de mi compañera de batalla ¡Y lo hice!- exclamé nerviosa, mi rostro se encendió en rojo al ver como Michiru sólo me miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Así que te enamoraste de Usagi?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡No!- exclamé inmediatamente, Michiru cubrió con delicadeza una sonrisa divertida

-¿Entonces?- pregunto de nuevo mirándome a los ojos, me congelé en el acto y el color se me subió aún más al rostro.

-Me enamoré de ti, Michiru-mencione tímidamente, desviando un poco mi mirada para después continuar- se que eso esta prohibido, no debí hacerlo, pero en verdad desde que te vi en la pista ese día...

-Tardaste en decirlo- me interrumpió, sus ojos aguamarina me miraban con un brillo excepcional, sonreí apenada.

-¿Ya lo sabías?-pregunté nerviosa- Lo siento mucho, en verdad no quería incomodarte.

-Tonta- dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie y quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, mi cuerpo quiso dar un paso hacía atrás, pero no me respondía, mi corazón latía rápidamente y sentía mi rostro arder en rojo, sobre todo cuando ella poso su suave mano sobre mi mejilla -Yo también estoy enamorada de ti- murmuró a mi oído para posar después un suave beso sobre mi mejilla.

**Basado en hechos reales: Bueno no tan así, pero algo así me paso hace unos 6 años. Gracias por sus reviews y espero lean mis otros fanfics! **


End file.
